Death At The Door
by FredsLilAllstar1
Summary: One day, three mysterious new students join Hogwarts and strange things begin to happen…. Students are mysteriously dying, blood trails around the castle and stranger yet, who or what is the eerie, black hooded figure riding a black horse and holding a


Title: Death At The Door  
  
Author: Allstar (A.K.A Footie-Gurl, Dyz Gorton)  
  
E-mail: FredsLilAllstar@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance/Drama/Action  
  
Rating: PG 13 for swearing, violence, blood and gore.  
  
Summary: One day, three mysterious new students join Hogwarts and strange things begin to happen…. Students are mysteriously dying, blood trails around the castle and stranger yet, who or what is the eerie, black hooded figure riding a black horse and holding a scythe? It is up to Draco Malfoy, Mika Avalon and the famous Harry Potter to find out……………  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any characters related to Harry Potter, except Ach Tee, Ay Ee and Dee. Yes, weirdass names but you'll find out why I did this soon. I do not own Mika either, she belongs to Anne Ramos, a friend of mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New Students  
  
"Now, students, we have three, new pupils joining us today. Meet Ach Tee, Ay Ee and Dee."  
  
"Professor McGonagall, how come they haven't be sorted?" Called Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"They have been randomly sorted. Coincidentally, they have all been picked into Slytherin."  
  
"And why have they got such funny names, Professor?" Dean Thomas asked, innocently.  
  
"Don't be so rude, Thomas. Sit down class, Transfiguration is about to begin!" Harry groaned, slamming his book down onto his desk. Mika and Draco were staring at him, trying to tell him something. Harry shrugged and looked puzzled. Ach Tee was seated next to Mika, Ay Ee next to Harry, and Dee next to Draco. Draco looked at the eerie looking boy in disgust. He didn't like the look of him at all.  
  
Weeks later, Ach Tee, Ay Ee and Dee kept disappearing in the middle of the lessons. Harry, Mika and Draco were extremely suspicious. So, they decided, on Saturday, when they had a trip to Hogsmeade, they would discuss the new students' strange disappearances.  
  
Saturday dawned on them, and Harry and Mika woke up, meeting in the Gryffindor common room. Most of the students that were preparing for Hogsmeade were already downstairs in the Entrance Hall. Pulling their robes around them, Mika and Harry made their way down the steps, where half of the school was assembled. They had to wait a long while before they left, as Neville Longbottom seemed to have misplaced his toad, once again.  
  
Later, as Mika, Draco and Harry were heading for the Three Broomsticks, Mika interrupted the silence and brought up the subject as planned.  
  
"Ssh, let's wait till we get to the Three Broomsticks. Ach Tee and Ay Ee are staring at us." They started walking faster, careful not to stumble over each other's feet.  
  
Sitting down at the table furthest away from the prying eyes of Ach Tee, Ay Ee and Dee, Mika once again began to speak.  
  
"So what do you think is going on?" Harry shook his head, but Draco had something to say.  
  
"I'm not sure what's going on, but just thinking about their names rings a bell."  
  
"I know!" Harry whispered. "Do you realize, Ach=H, Tee=T, Ay=A, Ee=E and Dee=D? Don't you think it's a bit weird?"  
  
"Harry, you have a point, but I think it's just a coincidence." Mika looked at him sharply and took a quick glance at Ach Tee and his two friends.  
  
"Hah! I guess they're too freaky to have any other friends!" Mika laughed heartily. Ach Tee looked up and pointed to Mika. They slowly began to advance towards them.  
  
"Hello." They chorused rather robotically. "I expect you know our names. Who are you?"  
  
"Why should we tell you?" Mika asked icily.  
  
"It's just a friendly gesture. We want to make friends with you." Dee smiled, not a happy, warm smile, but a cold, haunting and somehow frightening smile. These people are creeping me out, Harry thought. He turned to stare at them, and a nasty image came to his mind. He saw Dee, Ach Tee and Ay Ee's mouths dripping with blood. He heard screaming, and the next minute he knew, he had fainted clean out.  
  
"HARRY!" Mika yelled. She glanced at Dee, Ach Tee and Ay Ee, but they were gone.  
  
Harry woke up to find that he was laying on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Mika and Draco were leaning over him, smiling.  
  
"Draco! You're not supposed to be in here …"  
  
"Special permission from Dumbledore to see my buddy." He grinned.  
  
"But … but … what happened?" Harry struggled and sat up, staring at Mika and Draco, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You just fainted." Mika told him.  
  
"I REMEMBER!" Roared Harry. "I was looking at Dee, and I saw this image of the three, mouths dripping with blood. Oh, and they had fangs!!" Mika and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"You must've been tired." Mika suggested, shrugging. Draco was looking as pale as a sheet though.  
  
"Draco--?" Mika and Harry said together.  
  
"I—I—better leave."  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Mika asked, concerned. She gripped his arm as he attempted to stalk away.  
  
"I think they're back …"  
  
"Who?" Harry queried, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"They're name … oh I can't remember they're name! I knew Ach Tee, Ay Ee and Dee rang a bell!!" Soon, they were pouring over books in the Restricted Section in the library in the middle of the night, and it was on a particularly eerie night when they found what they were looking for. The moon was full, and dark black clouds rolled across the sky, blocking out the shimmering stars. Wolves howled and the wind whistled. The grass looked like a sea of darkness, and Draco suddenly yelled,  
  
"I've found it!" Mika and Harry rushed over to him, and he moved his torch along the words, reading them out quietly.  
  
"Ach Tee, Ay Ee and Dee, formerly known as the Angels Of Death, have visited many schools, bringing a curse with them, The Curse Of The Grim Reaper. The Curse Of The Grim Reaper is by far the deadliest of all, and is known to have killed THOUSANDS, if not MILLIONS. The trio change form, and are not easily recognized. Ach=H, Tee=T, Ay=A, Ee=E, and Dee=D. If you spell this backwards…" Draco stopped reading and the three chorused,  
  
"It spells DEATH!" Suddenly, there was a thundering of hooves, and a black, hooded figure, holding a scythe and riding a black horse appeared in the doorway. Mika screamed, and the boys yelled. It galloped at them, and they were frozen. Blood roaring in the ears, hearts racing and cold sweat dripping from their foreheads, they were rooted to the spot, unable to move.  
  
"My good luck charm …" Harry was panting. "Please let it be a nightmare, PLEASE!" He shut his eyes and bit his lip, chanting: "Life conquers death, life conquers death, life conquers death!" Draco and Mika joined in, hoping against hope that the nasty, evil, hooded rider would just disappear.  
  
"LIFE CONQUERS DEATH, LIFE CONQUERS DEATH, LIFE, CONQUERS, DEATH!!!" There was a strange sound, an,  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGHHH!" And a 'neigh' from the horse, and the hooded figure melted away to nothing, along with his midnight black horse. 


End file.
